Cartas Al Oráculo
by TinaCeballos
Summary: Tras lo ocurrido con la poción Valkyon hizo a un lado su atracción por Gardenie, tiempo después la terrícola realiza un curioso ritual que pondrá en duda los sentimientos del líder Obsidiana. ThreeShot / Romance
1. Parte 1

_-Cartas Al Oráculo-_

_Tina Ceballos_

_-**SUMMARY**-_

_Tras lo ocurrido con la poción Valkyon hizo a un lado su atracción por Olivia, tiempo después la terrícola realiza un curioso ritual que pondrá en duda los sentimientos del líder Obsidiana. OneShot / Romance_

_-**NOTA**-_

_Eldarya y sus personajes son propiedad de Chiinomiko y Bemov._

_-**BETA READER**-_

_Eirande_

_Fanfic sin fines de lucro._

Rayos, él es sexy, tan condenadamente sexy.

Un guerrero de Chocolate, adorable e irresistible.

¿Es que tal espécimen podría ser real?

Lo era y siempre estaba tan cerca de ella !¿porque tenía que ser ella tan torpe?! Todo el día se la pasaba como si un tronco le golpeara en la cabeza cada vez que lo veía, quizá él pensaba que se la pasaba en las nubes cuando realmente su mente se encontraba en estado de aturdimiento cada vez que él estaba cerca, las reacciones podían variar, empezaba a reír como si todas las cuestiones del mundo de repente le hicieran gracia, o podía empezar a hablar incesantemente sobre cosas incoherente de las que no tenía idea saber. Todos esos actos constituían la principal razón por la cual estaba en la playa a la luz de la luna.

-¡Su nombre es Valkyon! ¡Oh dulce oráculo dame a ese hombre!

Estaba ciertamente considerando que Karenn le había mentido sobre ese exitoso método Eldaryano para obtener la bendición y suerte del oráculo, a pesar de que ella misma había visto varias de esas mismas actuaciones hechas por miembros femeninos del cuartel, al final había sido arrastrada por ellas ¿qué podía perder? ellas sabían sobre su enamoramiento y de todos modos no podía ocultarles los temblores y sonrojos que la dominaban cuando Valkyon le pasaba por el lado.

"Si no lo haces, Ykhar (quien probablemente le pide al oráculo cada noche) se quedará con él."

Y esas palabras por parte de Alejea, fueron suficientes para salir como una demente a la playa y pedirle al oráculo que intercediera a favor de su amor.

\- Ya invocaste ahora dile como te hace sentir- susurro Alejea, aquello la hizo sentir incómoda, no podía hacerlo, no frente a ellas, las miro a ambas quienes le devolvieron la mirada expectante como si de un ritual monótono se tratase !¿es que sus sentimientos eran tan poco importantes como para poder pertenecer a la propiedad pública?!

Inflo su pecho, y exhalo, dulce dios, llevaba dos años enamorada de él, al inicio se sintió bien hacerlo, amarlo en silencio e inspirarse con el pero mientras pasaba el tiempo se daba cuenta que se convertía en una Ykhar, todo el tiempo detrás suyo, sin esperanza alguna y con temor a su rechazo, no se podía acobardar, no ahora. Supuestamente detrás de ese ridículo teatro había magia, que solo los hombres Eldaryanos conocían pero que no dejaban saber a las mujeres, otra de esas cosas misteriosas de Eldarya, bueno, lo intentaría.

-Ehhh... e...él es, alguien agradable- empezó a hablar con pesadumbre

-¡¿Rs en serio?!- la voz incrédula de Karenn no hizo más que ponerla nerviosa.

-¡Mujer tienes que ser más pasional!- ésta fue Alejea quien literalmente ya era experta en eso de rogarle al oráculo (sin aparente éxito).

-¡L...LO QUIERO!- dijo temblorosa mientras aún ambas chicas la miraban fijamente con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada, Olivia juraba que eso había sido lo suficiente pasional, podía escuchar a la chica lejana que estaba pidiendo al oráculo al igual que ella burlarse, quizás era su imaginación... no, no lo era.

-¡OK! ok, ya entendí- dijo contrariada optando por sentarse con las piernas cruzadas en la arena.- E...es alguien fuerte e inteligente, creo que es como un héroe y eso me hace admirarlo todos los días.- comenzó a hablar enumerando en su cabeza cosas que le gustaban del guerrero - Sin falta pienso en lo que hace por todos y lo insignificante que soy frente a sus hazañas, es decir, el transpira Osadía y yo sudo temor.- no eso no parecía un confesión, Alejea estaba a punto de pararla pero Karenn la detuvo

\- Está intentándolo- susurro la vampiro, la contraria asintió no muy convencida y ambas se sentaron cerca de Olivia.

\- Siempre está viendo por los demás antes que en sí mismo, los entretenimientos no tienen cabida en la cabeza de un hombre que carga con una responsabilidad más pesada que el mismo, bueno yo... quisiera... - hubo un largo silencio mientras ella trataba de acomodar las palabras que diría ahora -bueno, quisiera ser alguien con la cual el pudiese compartir ese peso... ¡digo! No soy fuerte, pero quiero, quiero ayudar.

Cada vez su voz se atenuaba más, claramente incómoda mientras las otras dos empezaban a ver como esto tomaba más figura de carta de amor.

\- Yo deseo ser capaz de mermar sus preocupaciones, ganarme la dicha de ser la elegida para poder velar por él y que sepa que alguien lo está esperando en casa, con el objetivo de que no se le ocurra quedarse a luchar más de lo que debe, eso...- de nuevo un silencio pero esta vez un amago de sonrisa se pintó en su rostro -eso, suena egoísta pero... ¡quiero ser egoísta por el! Cuando esté herido, yo... yo aprendí mucha medicina con Eweleïn, quisiera ser útil verlo con amor mientras algo le duele no apartarme de su lado, para lograrlo debo serle útil; yo... bueno O...Oráculo, quiero que me des tu bendición para hacer todas estas cosas... por... él, porque creo que el merece a alguien que lo ame e intente protegerlo así como el ama y da su vida por está guardia...- estaba al borde de las lágrimas, podría escribir un libro sobre todas las cosas que en realidad querría decirle al oráculo pero fue la mano fría de Karenn la cual en silencio le dijo que estaba bien y la abrazo.

\- Tus sentimientos le van a llegar- le susurro, detrás Ajalea sonreía tenuemente.

En un inicio ambas sólo habían obligado a la terrícola a hacer tal cosa para saber qué tipo de sentimientos tenía por Valkyon, sabían que lo amaba pero ella no comentaba absolutamente nada sobre él, ahora lo que lo sabían deseaban que los entrañables sentimientos de su amiga por el sujeto más aburrido y honorable del cuartel fuesen correspondidos.


	2. Parte 2

Al día siguiente Valkyon despertó temprano como ya era soberana costumbre a las cuatro de la mañana, estiró los músculos dormidos y miró en dirección al pequeño pedazo de tela que cubría la ventanita no parecía querer amanecer, su habitación era la más pequeña y simple que tenía la guardia para miembros experimentados, él la ocupaba porque esa había sido la primera habitación que compartió con su hermano, nunca cambiaría ese cubículo húmedo y triste por nada en el mundo.

Echo un vistazo rápido a su mesita, había varios sobres naranja pastel "cartas del Oráculo" todas de Ykhar, imaginó el hombre buscando su toalla y el cepillo de dientes, se venía un día duro por delante.

Al principio siempre escuchaba a Nevra quejarse por lo aburridas y repetitivas que eran las cartas y que ya ni siquiera las leía, en aquel tiempo pensó que sería agradable recibir una de alguna chica, aunque tampoco lo anhelaba mucho, solía espantar a las mujeres normales y siempre terminaba enredado con chicas que aparentemente querían competirle en fortaleza.

La razón de que hubiesen varias cartas amontonadas en la mesa era que ya no las abría, desde que la coneja descubrió esa vergonzosa práctica, por las noches aparecía mágicamente una carta con la firma de un tal Eros en su escritorio, Descubrió que la autora de las cartas era Ykhar, fácilmente reconocía las cosas que había escrito en ellas, muchas referencias de libros y cosas que habían realizado juntos; la coneja era una buena amiga así que se dedicó a responder las cartas una por una con un sutil rechazo, aunque no le extrañó que no lo notará (no sabía expresarse del todo bien a pesar de leer cada libro que ella le recomendaba) la coneja seguía y seguía enviando cartas no tan anónimas sobre sus sentimientos a pesar de que él ya había llevado las respuestas a su domicilio, hasta que un día finalmente la rechazo directamente bajo el cerezo luego de eso dejo de responder las cartas. Éstas ahora solo venían una o dos veces al mes, pero no tenía tiempo de moverlas, se sentía mal pero no, no le haría eso a ella, su honor no le permitía estar con una mujer mientras su corazón aun pudiera fijarse en otra, su sentido moral se lo impedía aunque eso hiciera infeliz a su amiga.

Eros era el apodo que el espíritu Eldaryano que recogía los ruegos de las chicas y las convertía en cartas anónimas que dejaban en las habitaciones de los hombres aludidos en ellas. Valkyon pensaba si acaso ese espíritu no tenía mejores cosas que hacer, podría ser un excelente mensajero en tiempos de guerra, cuando se le escapo el comentario Ezarel había alegado que si ese fuera el caso sería apodado Hermes, finalmente olvido las cartas a pesar de que muy en el fondo había esperado un sobre de diferente color.

Término de ducharse rápido, seco su cabello enmarañado y busco lo más rápido posible la ropa tirada por el piso para ponérsela, floppy seguía dormida sobre una almohada encima de un nocherito, prefirió dejarla quieta mientras empezaba a ponerse las pesadas botas de cuero y metal.

"Bien hoy desecho esto" se dijo poniéndose de pie y buscando una bolsa para poner las cartas, Ykhar no había mandado ninguna en semanas, probablemente ya lo había olvidado, empezó a ponerlas en la bolsa y fue cuando entre los diez sobres, encontró uno de color distinto... era un púrpura pálido. "Una chica distinta" ¿lo leería? ¿Valdría la pena hacerlo?... quizás no le gustaría darse cuenta que le gustaba a alguna amiga cercana, Valkyon término de meter todas las cartas en la bolsa a excepción de una la cual dejo en la mesa acomodada, entonces se marchó.

Hacía dos semanas que Olivia estaba a la expectativa de la supuesta magia, Karenn finalmente le confesó hace un par de días que le habían estado hablando a un espíritu que transforma las palabras de las mujeres en cartas de amor para sus remitentes; en el momento que lo supo tan solo opto por ponerse más roja que un tomate, se lo habían ocultado debido a que si lo decían, ella nunca hubiese accedido a ir y confesarse en la playa, para su tranquilidad Alejea le dejo en claro que las cartas llegaban sin remitente y solo debía ser más explícita en su próxima carta dejar pistas sobre quién era o decir su nombre (si había una próxima), finalmente ¿que podría saber él de ella? era una persona demasiado tímida para contarles sus intereses a todos; probablemente Valkyon había leído su carta y pensó que era de Ykhar o cualquier otra mujer del cuartel... estaba asustada "si tan sólo hubiese una forma de saber si a él le gusto o no" pensaba constantemente con la idea de enviar una segunda carta esta vez revelando su nombre.

Paso una semana.

Se dedicó a observarlo, esperando alguna reacción, pero él no la buscaba con la mirada ni preguntaba por ella a sus amigas. "¡¿que estabas esperando? ¡Ni siquiera sabe que eres tú!"

Ese día viéndose con tiempo libre y necesitada de maná para comprar el alimento de su familiar debido a un atraso con los pagos de la enfermería, tomó un turno en la cocina y se puso a las órdenes de Karuto quien solo le señaló un gigantesco costal de papas sin pelar.

Se sentó y agarro la primera papá, suponía que solo debía pelar la mitad, y mientras empezaba ágilmente su trabajo con un útil pela-papas empezó a hacer lo que mejor se le daba después de ser torpe, pensar en Valkyon y en su singular y mística mata de cabello platinado que caía desde su cabeza hasta más arriba de los hombros contrastando con su oscura y varonil piel manchada con las memorias de sus batallas.

Olivia suspiro pensando en aquella ancha y masculina frente que anunciaba su aún más glorioso rostro traía consigo unos hermosos brillantes y cálidos ojos de oro, tan espléndidos y agraciados que observarlos fijamente era un privilegio que muy pocas podían ostentar en toda su vida

Aquel magnífico espécimen de hombre completaba con su escultural cuerpo los rasgos de un macho diseñado para pelear, un perfecto defensor, fiero, ágil, rápido, preciso y adiestrado desde muy corta edad para el trabajo duro, este magnífico hombre sacado de una película de acción era real y de hecho sólo pensar en él de forma tan superficial hacía que las mejillas de Olivia Reíd se arrebolaran de la vergüenza mientras pelaba patatas viejas en la cantina.

\- Vamos no seas tan lenta, hay que tener lista las papas en muy poco tiempo.- escupió Karuto agregando más tomates picados a la gigantesca sartén, Reíd asintió volviendo a la realidad.

Ella por lo general detestaba a las chicas superficiales, pero hacia poco se había dado cuenta que aquel hombre, al cual de alguna manera había comenzado a amar en secreto, era finalmente demasiado apuesto y se daba golpes mentales recordándose a si misma que casi todas las mujeres del cuartel eran increíblemente preciosas y saludables mientras ella apenas tenía un cuerpo promedio (que antes había sido regordete) y cabellos que tiñó de negro tras llegar a Eldarya, Eweleïn le dijo que sería bueno intentar cambiar cosas, aprovechar para iniciar de nuevo e hizo todas esas tonterías que sus padres nunca le habrían dejado hacer, alisar sus rizos, usar extensiones, pintar su cabello aunque claramente todo eso se le pasó rápido y quedo con su cabello más riso que ondulado y de color negro.

Respiro hondo y tomó una de las ultimas patatas que quedaban por pelar.

Muchas veces en su antigua vida se había enamorado y en muy pocas de ellas había salido victoriosa, incluso debía aceptar que la mayor parte de sus relaciones escasas habían ocurrido sin pensar y durado 5 días por mensajería instantánea, se burlaba de sí misma por ello; en realidad estar flechada por ese hombre valiente, impetuoso y tenaz, la hacía sentir insegura y cohibida, él era simplemente otra cosa diferente, alguien que nunca se pararía frente suyo y le diría que la amaba o a quien ella podría empezar a seducir como vergonzosamente podía hacerlo antes, literalmente no era humano pero irónicamente habían sido sus rasgos tan humanos lo que la llevaron a que él se apoderara de su corazón.

Aquel macho con coraje de fuego solía tener la misma conversación mientras estaba borracho "cada pelea debe tener un motivo, sin un motivo no habría ninguna necesidad ¡incluso los animales saben eso!" lo había oído decir mientras salpicaba espuma sobre sus pantalones y Ezarel empezaba a fingir estar dormido "ellos atacan porque algo se acerca a su territorio a sus crías y ... ¡hip!... y a la paz de su hogar ..." a veces Olivia se veía a sí misma prestando atención a lo que parloteaba mientras estaba borracho, aunque siempre decía cosas obvia, para Olivia era como si la razón brotará de entre sus labios entonces esa noche aprendió que Valkyon odiaba pelear innecesariamente, pero una vez tenía un objetivo era vencer o morir, un hombre cobarde deshonraba a su legado y uno bárbaro sin razón sólo atraía la guerra y el odio.

Pero no era sólo por lo que decía, el hombre más allá del arte de la guerra era un ser tierno y protector, lo más curioso es que ese guerrero no tenía por qué requerir de ningún familiar feroz, grande o ágil por el contrario pasaba sus días buscando a una roedora más pequeña que sus palmas para alimentarla mientras ella se paseaba por el cuartel general regalándole a las personas las manillas de flores que avergonzado, su dueño rechazaba; era frecuente encontrarlo dando vueltas por el cuartel general revisando entre arbustos y preguntando a todo el mundo si había visto a Floppy que por ley ya todos conocían dentro de los muros de la guardia, pues eran pocos los días en los que Valkyon la encontraba en su habitación a la hora de comer. ¡Y pensar en aquella pequeña muserose pérdida y sola lo hacía sentirse preocupado pese a que se escapaba a cada instante!

Olivia sólo podía pensar que él no quería disponer de ningún animal de batalla que pudiera salir lastimado a su lado, simplemente no le agradaba la idea de que algo tan preciado para el mismo pudiese salir lastimado intentado protegerlo, después de todo esa era su inspiración para ser fuerte; ser capaz, proteger las cosas que son valiosas evitando daños innecesarios así no salía lastimada la gente a su alrededor ni sufrirían por sus propias heridas, estaba muy segura de que había elegido a Floppy nada más para protegerla y consentirla pues era bien sabido que la roedora de encantadora cola era una completa malcriada que podía lanzarse al hombro de cualquier persona que le mencionara a Valkyon.

\- ¡Ya termine Karuto!

\- ¿Y que haces ahí sentada? Ve y lávalas- obedeció la orden, aún quedaban un par de horas de trabajo en la cantina, todo fuera porque su propio familiar no muriese de hambre.


	3. Parte 3

Valkyon estaba conmovido y no necesariamente de forma melancólica, estaba consternado, turbado y por primera vez en un tiempo, su estoico rostro reflejaba una mueca de sorpresa.

Había leído la carta.

El pequeño mensaje tenía como título "Te amo" sinceramente eso le sonaba a Ykhar en todos los sentidos pero fue cuando empezó la lectura cuando noto la diferencia abismal.

_Te amo._

_Pienso que eres alguien realmente fuerte e inteligente en todos los sentidos, creo que la palabra "héroe" te identifica en mis pensamientos, me haces admirarte a ti y a tus hazañas diariamente, en un inicio llamaste mi atención por todo ese heroísmo que rebosabas, completamente desinteresado, impreso y firmado con tu nombre._

_Empezó como un sentimiento de admiración y agradecimiento a tu lado me siento insignificante, pequeña y acongojada, precisamente eso es lo que me hace querer ser más fuerte y útil, eres mi inspiración._

_Es difícil no darse cuenta cuando te miro como lo hago, la forma como siempre vez por todos dejando tus propios intereses a un lado, cargas con los miedos y temores de los demás como si te correspondieran y vives tratando de atenuarlo a tu muy ruda forma, siempre estás ahí para brindarnos seguridad y un hombro ancho y fuerte sobre el cual recostarnos, cargas con un peso más grande que el tuyo... y eso es de admirar._

_Ahora que sabes lo que significas para mi quiero decirte mi propuesta.¡Déjame ser alguien con quien puedas compartir ese peso! Estar junto a ti me hace fuerte y aunque mis hombros no sean anchos y mis manos débiles, prometo ser útil para ti y no una carga.Quiero escucharte, aprender a tener la capacidad de mermar tus preocupaciones, ser la persona que esperas ver al llegar a la guardia, que te sientas seguro cuando sea yo quien te proteja, sobre todo cuando estés lejos, sepas que alguien está en casa pensando en ti y no tengas ningún motivo más fuerte para quedarte en batalla, porque sé que lo harías, porque te conozco y quiero ser la parte egoísta que te dice "Te amo" y te obliga a quedarte.Piénsalo, piensa en mí propuesta, no creas que no he hecho nada, odiaría apartarme de tu lado cuando estés herido, creo que la profesión que he elegido desempeñar en el cuartel general me ayuda para cumplir tal cometido, no me quedare sentada, no te seré inútil aunque sea débil, he pasado estudiando medicina desde que llegue aquí por ello, te veré con amor mientras pasas tragos amargos y coceré tus nuevas heridas con las manos temblorosas, lacrimosa y asustada pero lo haré cada que sea necesario.El oráculo ha dado su bendición y Eros ha transcrito mis verdaderos sentimientos para que tú los leas._

Y ahí estaba... estático, leía la carta una y otra y otra vez nunca había escuchado algo igual, menos hacia una persona como él.

No, no le estaban demandando amor, pidiendo pasar tiempo juntos ni cualquier otro capricho que por lo general siempre venía en esas cartas, al contrario la autora estaba ofreciendo todo de ella, se estaba amoldando a sus necesidades para poder llegar a él, hasta hace unos minutos reconocía que nunca en su vida pensó encontrar a una mujer capaz de hacer tal y que no lo considerará "machista" pero no era machista se trataba de trabajo de pareja porque aceptar lo que ofrecía también significaba aventurarse a aprender de ella, amarla y acoplarse a lo que necesitaba y justo en ese momento el sentía que describía cada cosa que, sin saber, el precisaba...

Finalmente tomó asiento, había pasado una semana y hasta ese momento leyó la carta quiso haberlo hecho hace una semana, no podía decir que de la nada desarrollo sentimientos amorosos debido a ésta pero sentía una opresión en su pecho, estaba ansioso, necesitaba saber con urgencia quien era ella.

La leyó una vez más, ahora que había pasado el asombro una ternura se plantó en su vientre ¿en serio era para él? ¿Realmente causaba ese tipo de sentimientos? No, él no era tan heroico en realidad, solo hacia lo que tenía que hacer, se preocupaba pero era una característica normal... realmente no era ese tipo de hombre que destilara heroísmo pero ella lo veía así... ella lo amaba, y de lejos podía sentir que venía observándolo desde hace tiempo, recia a declarársele.

Quería saber...

Y fue cuando lo supo.

Hay muchos miembros que estudian y practican medicina en la guardia, pero solo conocía a dos que trabajaban en la enfermería del cuartel y estaba seguro que cierta elfo quedaba descartada... la respuesta llegó a él como un balde de agua fría... muy helado balde de agua.

\- Olivia.- ¿podría ser? Imposible, seguro era alguna otra chica que no había notado pero... ¿y si era ella? Porque la mujer a la cual destruyó su vida con una poción le quería

Valkyon a pesar de ser un sujeto que la mayoría de veces las personas solían catalogar como "estoico o frío" era en realidad un hombre bastante consiente y sensible.

Y él había comenzado a amar a Olivia, lamentablemente luego de destruir su vida, por sí mismo y por su honor prometió alejarse de ella, le había costado apartarla, no iba a regresar, no iba a hacerle daño de nuevo... no puede ser ella.

Y cuando menos lo pensó, estaba clavado en la cantina con tres vasos de cerveza vacíos y con Nevra y Ezarel haciéndose los vagos y apareciendo de quien sabe dónde a llenar su mesa.

Cuando Ezarel pregunto el solo respondió "Reíd" el elfo asintió en comprensión, él pensaba que Olivia Reíd era un tema que ya había quedado en el pasado pero algo debió haber pasado a juzgar por las amargas expresiones de su compañero.

Valkyon por su parte se sentía en una completa cárcel mental una verdadera guerra se libraba en su cabeza entre lo racional y lo fantasioso, eso es lo que es estar enamorado y el sinceramente se sentía mejor pensando en los días en los que ninguna mujer ocupaba tanto espacio en sus pensamientos por ejemplo el día de ayer.

\- Val, amigo aunque trates de ser "disimulado" llevas volteando a la mesa de las chicas 10 veces.- este fue Ezarel, quien observaba como el moreno pedía otra cerveza y se mostraba ausente viendo de reojo a Reíd con Ykhar en una mesa, el vampiro de azabaches cabellos soltó de repente una estrepitosa risa que inevitablemente llamó la atención de casi todo lo que tuviera hormonas femeninas en la cantina el peli azul a su lado hizo una mueca de disgusto.- Y tú haces eso a propósito.- agregó ahora contra el azabache.

\- ¡Es que! todo esto es muy chistoso, todos saben que rechazaste a Ykhar y ahora no haces más que observarla- se mofaba el vampiro como si aquello fuera lo más evidente del mundo y él fuese la persona más cuerda y lógica, el elfo arqueo los ojos completamente fastidiado de lo charlatán que podía llegar a ser Nevra a pesar de ser tan brillante en su trabajo, sinceramente Ezarel sorprendía al vampiro errando en cosas mucho más evidentes que su alter ego.

Valkyon se mantuvo en silencio volviendo su atención a la mesa donde estaban los tres líderes de guardia compartiendo unas cervezas no tenía excusas evidentemente la observaba a ella y estaba seguro de que Olivia a duras penas sabría que él se encontraba cerca a pesar de la carta, cabía la posibilidad de que no fuese de ella y ahora estuviese tomando en vano, sería difícil deshacerse de nuevo de ella luego de abrir esa herida tan vieja.

\- Invítala a salir- las contundentes palabras de Ezarel, su más viejo (y no tan confiable amigo) llegaron a su cabeza chocándose rápidamente con su muro de la razón

\- No lo creo, ella a duras penas me reconoce.- mintió, bueno creyó hacerlo aún faltaba verificar quien creo tal carta aunque inconscientemente se estaba convenciendo de que se trataba de Reíd

\- Pues no pierden nada en hablar de eso y conocerse.- Ezarel dio un sorbo a su bebida mientras Nevra se había entretenido girando su silla hablando con cualquier linda chica

\- Destruí su vida, no creo que ella quiera conocer la mía, reconoce que tengo un punto.- Ezarel asintió.

\- Lo tienes hermano, pero si vas a pasar más tiempo espantando a los hombres a su alrededor, esmerándote en cuidarla y encasillándote en ella vas a morir sólo y de paso la vas a convertir en una solterona pensé que Reíd estaba en el olvido desde hace un año pero veo que no, y si no te das oportunidades con nadie más entonces a por ella.- soltó Ezarel sabía que ya había tenido esa conversación con su amigo y todo resultaba en Valkyon de vuelta al punto de partida pero ya estaba harto de verlo de esa manera tan miserable por una mujer, y a su (muy realista) manera de ver las cosas la forma de deshacerse de ese molesto y largo enamoramiento era que la guardiana lo rechazará de una vez por todas pero también sabía que la chica era lo suficientemente despistada y tonta para no darse cuenta de lo que sentía Valkyon (además de que él era discreto) también habría posibilidades de que terminaran juntos y Valkyon tendría más motivos para tener la cabeza llena de lagunas pero eran Valkyon y Olivia, juntarlos era como juntar a dos niños en una sala y pedirles que se besen el pudor de esa chica lo hartaba y la evidente culpabilidad de su amigo también lo hastiaba pese a que generalmente le importaba poco la demás gente ya Valkyon llevaba dos años siendo un completo tonto.

\- Yo no quiero que este con un hombre que la deshonre o la lastime.

\- ¿Y tú eres deshonroso y la lastimarías?- Valkyon asintió.

\- Ya hice una y la otra esta en mi.- Ezarel odiaba cuando Valkyon hablaba de esa forma sobre sí mismo el por lo general era alguien inexpresivo y reservado a veces odiaba saber que el guerrero se tenía tan poca estima a sí mismo cuando muchos hombres en su lugar vivirían de vanagloriarse por sus victorias, su fuerza e inteligencia.

Ezarel resoplo fastidiado y dejo el tema una vez más mientras el azabache volvía a la mesa luego de conseguir la cena gratis de esa noche

\- ¿Y? ¿De que me perdí?- mostro su brillante set de dientes el vampiro con su clásico desinterés y de nuevo volvieron a retomar sus temas normales.

Esa noche Valkyon volvió a leer la carta, estaba convencido de que se trataba de Olivia, SU Olivia, un amago de sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando recordó como hace un año inconscientemente solía lanzar miradas de amago a los miembros masculinos de su guardia que detectará hablándole, y hacia algo parecido con los civiles del refugio y miembros de otras guardias, con el tiempo la chica había dejado de ser apetecible para alguien simplemente ella tenía la protección de uno de los hombres más fuertes y terroríficos de ese lugar. Quizás por sus acciones ella no se había sentido deseada durante el tiempo que estuvo "protegiéndola" y se sentía culpable de haber estado complacido con ello.

No sería tan difícil el volver a quererla con la misma intensidad y estaba seguro de que si lo que decía la carta era cierto, no necesitaría volver a ocultar sus sentimientos por mas años, la amó en el pasado, y la iba a amar SIEMPRE.

Notas

Hola de nuevo les aseguro de que no sé cómo nació y se desarrolló esto, solo estaba pensando un día en la magia de Eldarya luego de ver "Cartas a Julieta" y pues así empecé a escribir.

Le doy gracias en especial a mi lectora beta quien se tomó el tiempo de revisar mi escrito (te adoro querida)

Nos vemos pronto.


End file.
